the Multiverse theroy
by harvey1997
Summary: When the boys of South park find a device that let's you travel across the multiverses chaos emerges. The boys and others travel across different world's getting into all sorts of trouble. Making friends and enimes but the most important question is how well they get home
1. introduction

**A crossover that crossed over**

**Introduction**

**Hello loyal viewers and welcome to my latest story and boy are you in for a treat. As the title suggest this is a crossover story but not with one program or two or even three but inthinerty.**

**This story is latterly about Crossover and I already have a lot planned but to make this Story even longer and cooler I want you to send me your suggestions favourite T.V programmes, Films, Games and anything else you'd like the boys to visit and whoever may or may not be joining them.**

**Chapter one : I'm afraid of Clowns**

"Aww jeez, fellas! I wish you'd wait for me" Butter's moaned.

"Hey kid, those boy's your friends ?" The man in the purple suit asked.

"Er yeah sometimes I guess" Butters said.

The man gave Butter's a small rectangular device the same size as a book. " here kid take this and press this button here when aiming it at your friend's it make them think you're cool" the man told him.

"Really! But what if it doesn't work" Butter's asked.

"Trust me kid would this face lie to you" the man said coming out of the shadow's revealing his face. Giving a terrifying smile at the kid. His skin was pale white, his hair grass green and his lips looked like they had make up on them but the scars on his cheeks made Butters think otherwise.

"Oh humbers!" Butters said running away from the man and towards his friends.

"Aghhhhh!" Butters screamed. Until he run straight into Cartman.

"Butter's you A-hole! watch where you're going" Cartman order.

Standing next to the two boys were three other boys Kyle, Stan and Kenny who were watching the commotion take place.

" Butter's what were you screaming for ?" Kyle asked.

"This man dressed up as an clown scared me and..." Butter's explained but was interrupted.

" wait,wait,wait hold the fuck up you're scared of Clowns." Cartman asked.

"Yeah I am there faces scare me" Butters admitted shamefully.

"Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha" Kenny and Cartman laughed even Stan let out a few giggles but Kyle just crossed his arms.

Butters was really upset about how his friends respected him and thought they needed to learn a lesson but didn't know how. Then he remembered what that man said the machine he gave me he said it will make them respect me.

Butters got the machine out and pointed it at the boys and was about to fire it at them but Cartman snatched it out of his hand. "What the fuck is this" Cartman asked pressing all the buttons.

" it measures how gay you are" Kenny teased.

"Screw you Kenny! Cartman retaliated.

"Eric you probably shouldn't play with it like that" Butters warned.

" nah, nah, nah I have your toy you can't have it." Cartman teased ignoring the glowing blue device in his hand.

"Cartman! That's enough! Give Butter's back his stupid toy already." Kyle ordered.

"Who's gonna make me" Cartman replied

Kyle run at Cartman trying to get the device back but Cartman was too tall. "Give it up Jew I'm just too kewl for you to be able to touch me" Cartman said pissing Kyle of even more.

"Stan help me out here!" Kyle called on his bff.

"Oh for the love of Christ" Stan said walking over.

The glow was increasing and almost covering the three boys.

Stan and Kyle almost had the device in hand as the worked together to pull Cartmans arm down. "Kenny you poor piece of shit help me!" Cartman ordered.

"Fuck it, dog pile!" Kenny jumped on top of the three boys and all four of them were teleported of with the device in hand.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters said. He just watched his four friends disappear in front of him.

**Okay so the boys have disappeared and left Butters all by himself but I wouldn't worry about him worry about where I'm sending them and what was Joker doing in south park**

**Chapter 1: Gotham City **


	2. Chapter 1 the justice league

**A crossover that crossed over**

**Chapter 2 The Justice league**

The sparkling blue lights that were being shot out of the device now surrounded the four boys as a kind of blue dome. Which they could see through the dome flew them across space passing the lantern corps and super man who happened to be regenerating in the sun.

"Wow! What is all this?" Kyle asked taken aback by what he was seeing.

"Its freaking way cool!" Cartman said.

"It says here that we in somewhere called the DC universe. Stan told them.

"Hey! You stole that from me give it back!" Cartman shouted. jumping towards Stan only to have Stan doge out the way. causing the blue dome to plummet to the ground at increasing speed.

"Well done" Stan said as they headed straight towards the earth at hyper speed.

"Me how the hell is this my fault!" Cartman defined himself.

The boys were getting extremely hot in the dome and would soon be dead but Stan and Cartman continued to argue anyway. The boys were about to collide with the planets atmosphere but a blur of green light flashed and the next thing they knew they were on board the Watchtower.

"Are you boys okay" Superman asked.

The boys moaned that there head hurt but other than that they were in good condition.

"How did you get up here" Batman asked.

"Nice costumes but who the hell are you two?" Kyle questioned.

"I'm Superman and that's." Superman said

"I am the protector of the innocent! Revenge of the fallen. I am The thing you fear most. I AM BATMAN!" Batman introduced himself.

"Yeah? That's Batman" Superman said a little embarrassed.

"They took it they stole the device. You Assholes!" Cartman shouted pointing at Batman and Superman.

" yes you were found with a blue glowing device on you. It nearly destroyed the earth so we took it of you" Batman told them.

"Aww screw this I'm getting it back" Cartman said moving towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere just yet kid" Batman said blocking the door.

Cartman punched Batman in the balls and he fell to the floor the boys run out the room and to freedom. Only to be chased down by super man and brung back seconds later.

"Hey let go of me or I'll kick you in the nuts!" Cartman threatened.

"You're welcome to try but you're only hurt yourself" Superman warned.

"Oh yeah" Cartman railed up all his strength and punched Superman right in the balls. But ended up badly damaging his hand instead.

"Aghhhhhh! Mother Fucker!" Cartman screamed out in pain.

"Ha now that's what I call a nut shot" Kenny joked making the other boys laugh except for Cartman.

"Boys stay in here with Batman I'll take your friend to the nurse" Superman instructed.

**Meanwhile at the legion of Doom**

"Lexey how's the teleport coming baby" Joker asked.

"You can't rush science but it might be of great help if you could. Shut up!" Lex luthor order.

"As much as I hate the Jokers constant whining I hate waiting for my vengeance even more" Bane said.

"Why don't you to go check on the others why I try get this working" Lex said.

"If your request will help speed up progress then I shall depart." Bane said leaving Lex with the Joker.

"You to Joker" Lex ordered.

"Oh but Lex I'm having too much fun watching you work" Joker teased.

...

"Bane is he done can my vengeance be taken?" Cheetah asked.

"No he insists on working in solitude so I left" Bane explained

"He better hurry up my ring will need charging soon" Sinestro complained.

"Remind me again why we even need this fool. There are other ways onto the Watchtower we would of taken over already. Plus I hate working with the Joker." Bane complained.

"My ears are burning" the Joker said scaring the shit out of Bane.

"Ha, I made you jump aww now that's funny" Joker said.

"What do you want" Bane asked.

"Baldy finally got the teleport working he said I should tell you guys. I didn't think you'd be interested but hey what do I no" the Joker said.

"Out of my way!" Bane said shoving the Joker to the side. All the other Villains followed behind.

"You ready for your revenge?" Lex asked.

"Bane didn't even answer him and just charged into the teleport with all the other Villains following except for Lex and Joker.

"After you" Joker afford. Lex stepped into the teleport and the Joker followed shortly after.

**Back at the watch tower.**

"There that should do it, I don't recommend ever punching Superman in the balls kid." Green lantern joked.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny" Cartman sulked.

Cartman looked at the mans hand and notices a Green ring that matched the green suit he was wearing. "Nice ring you get it because it matches your suit ?" Cartman asked.

"What this. Kid you don't know the half of it. Watch this. The green lantern showed Cartman a image of a dog coming out of the ring and made it like him.

"That's fucken awesome I want one" Cartman said excitedly.

"Sorry kid but you have to be a special kind of person to wield one of these." Green lantern said showing Cartman out

"They must have another one some where" Cartman wondered. Cartman wondered the watch tower until he came across a door that said "do not enter all those that do will have to face the wrath of Batman"

Cartman ignored the sign and entered the room that couldn't be mistaken for Batman's trophy room. It had all sorts of suits hanged up. His very first to (Adam west) to the suit he only wore when going to Apokolips. Cartman noticed a massive filling cabinet with all sort of things stored in side. Cartman looked up Lantern and inside was a Orange lantern ring. Cartman put the ring on and his clothes changed into a orange and black spandex. "Weak" Cartman moaned

...

The watchtower's alarms sounded as Super man left the Kids to go and check. "Hey you can't just leave us here! Hey" Kyle shouted.

"We need to find a way out of here if we had the device we could just do what we did last time" Stan told them.

"And what's that Stan we don't even know how to use the damn thing last time just happened because of Cartman. Beside that Bat-guy took the device from us" Kyle said

The boys thought for a moment but not for long. The door in front of them was ripped off its hinges and thrown across the hall. "Cartman? How, what!" Kyle struggled to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"It's this ring Kyle. God I feel so alive!" Cartman explained.

"Do you have the device?" Stan asked.

"Yeah right here" as Cartman held the device in the air the Joker snatched it of him and run of.

"Thanks for the new toy kid! Ha Ha ho Ha Hee Hee Ha Ha Ha Ho Ho Ha Ha Ha Ha" the joker laughed hysterically as he run down the hall.

"You asshole!" Cartman shouted.

The boys chased the Joker to the front of the Watch tower where an Epic fight was happening. Lex was beating Super man. Batman seemed to be having trouble against Bane and green lantern is very close to being ripped in half.

"And now Super man you met your maker" Lex got ready to fire the Krypto cannon.

"Cartman do something!" Stan ordered.

"Why? I hate that guy he nearly broke my hand" Cartman said happy to let Superman die.

"If you help him he might be able to send us home you selfish fuck" Kyle convinced him.

"Fine" Cartman sent a orange tiger at luthor making him miss Superman.

"Kids. Knock destroy the Kryptonite its Superman's only weakness" Batman said while doggen Bane's every move and putting in some killer ones.

"What's Kryptonite?" Cartman asked.

"This" Lex said firing his Kyoto cannon at them. The smoke cleared and the children were in an orange dome

" a lantern ring? Know mater I for saw something like this might happen. Sinistro!" Lex said

A fin pink man came hovering over also wearing a yellow powering. "Do not call me like I am your dog to play with because I assure you I am no ones pet" Sinistro threatened.

"These children have obtained a power ring destroy them" Luthor ordered.

"A power ring? Do you even know what that is boy?" Snistro asked.

"Something you can't have Asshole! Now give me back the device!" Cartman shouted.

"Orange the power of greed it's already consuming you." Snistro said.

"Screw you!" Cartman started to however an struck a yellow lightning bolt at him. Unfortunately Sinistro managed to dodge it. While Cartman and Sinistro battled it out the other three boys tries to help the other hero's.

"He's breathing but he won't wake up" Kyle said

"Come on sleeping beauty give prince charming a kiss" Kenny said bending down to give the green lantern a kiss.

"Kenny what the fuck!" Stan said shocked.

Though amazingly enough the kiss must of worked because wouldn't you know it green lantern was up and running aging. "What, what happened" green lantern said dazed.

"Green lantern you have to get that Kryptonite away from Superman before its to late" Stan explained

Green lantern flew in to lex lifting him into the air and encasing him in a green cell.

"Know! Know that's not fair I planned this out for months. Noooo!" Lex luthor

"Oh don't be such a baby" Green lantern said.

"Give up kid while I'll admit your skills are impressive your know Hal Jordan" Sinestro teased

"Aghhhhh. Fuck you!" Cartman imagined a pair of giant orange scissors and cut Sinistros leg of with them.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Sinistro screamed as he hit the floor.

"The ring hand it over" Cartman threatened holding an orange knife to Sinistros neck.

"Here take it, mine is the power of fear there are seven all together but no one has never been able to wield two rings at once" Sinistro said

Cartman placed the yellow power ring on and as he did his suit changed to a sick Yellow, Orange and black. "Yes! Yes! I have the power!" Cartman screamed his eyes glowed a scary yellow.

"Thank you for your gift I'm so happy I'm going to let you live" Cartman gloated.

"Boy you should know wherever you go eventually I will find you and I will take what you have stolen and then I will kill you" Sinistro threatened.

Cartman encased his friends in a Yellow dome and teleported them and himself to the storage bay. " Cartman what the hell Batman was going to... What up with your eyes" Stan asked frightened of the yellow glow in Cartmans eye.

"What do you mean?" Cartman tried to play cool.

"Hey where'd you get that other ring from" Kyle asked.

"What this" Cartman said taking the ring of and presenting it to his friends.

"I took it from that pink guy" Cartman told them.

Cartman gave Kyle the power rings " why are you giving me the rings?" Kyle asked

"Because all those goody two shoes hero's just saw me using them so there gana want to check me but if you hold on to them for me then hopefully we be able to keep them" Cartman explained.

" why do we even need the power rings?" Kyle asked a little suspicious of Cartman actually motive.

"Of course we need them if I hadn't of found the orange one you all still be locked up and Super man probably be dead" Cartman explained.

"Okay but do we need two" Kyle asked.

"We need as many as we can get! ... Because the more you have the stronger the rings become." Cartman explained.

"Okay fine let's just look for that clown" Kyle said giving up.

"Oh you won't have far to look" the Joker said waving his gun around.

"Boys have you ever heard the expression for is company five's a crowd. Well if my maths is right there's five of us here so one of us is going to have to go" the Joker said.

"Let's see now in'e, min'e, mine'e, moe catch a fish and let it go blah blah. You know what I'm just going to kill ... You" the Joker said firing his gun at Kenny only to have an flag come out with the word Bang.

"Ha, Ha, HaHa, Ha, AhHa AhHa, HeeHee Ha Ha Ha Ha. They always fall for the fake gun trick" the Joker laughed like a made man.

"Hey fuck you!" Kenny said. He didn't like being on this end of the joke.

Joker still had his gun aimed at Kenny only now the kids didn't think he was a threat. The joker continued to laugh and squeezed the trigger over and over again until finally. The flag shot out and impaled Kenny to the wall.

"Killer jokes there the best" Joker said.

"Oh my god he killed Kenny!" Kyle shouted

"You bastard!" Stan shouted

"Guys look the device" Cartman pointed to the device.

"Oh is this your prize from candy corn lane. Sorry it seems to be a bit busted. oh well you can just stay here with me and go bobbing for apples. Heehee, HaHaHa. The Joker said hitting the device.

The Joker continued to laugh like a made man scaring the boys. Kyle was tempted to give Cartman one of the power rings but he was too scared he'd get shot for moving. The device begun to glow blue and the Joker stopped hitting it a large dome formed around the children and Joker.

"Joker! What have you done" Batman said swinging a punch at the Joker that would of hit it wasn't for the fact that they all just disappeared.

**I hope you enjoyed this it took me ages to write this please tell me if I got any DC facts wrong. And leave a comment if you have somewhere you want the boys to visit and who knows maybe the Joker will tag along to.**

**Next time: Chapter 3 the Jokers king of the future**

**A different universe, more Batman and south park and one hell of a Crazy story I'll give you one cule. Mom**


	3. Chapter 2 presidents joke

**Chapter 2 the Presidents joke**

The children fell from the sky screaming their heads of waiting for impact. It didn't take long for them when they landed in what seemed like a car only it wasn't on the ground but it still managed to move. The hover car seemed to be in some kind of mega traffic jam. On the right was rows of traffic and on the left,above,below it was basicly stacks of traffic.

"Ugh my head hurts" Stan moaned as the boys got up.

"Where are we?" Kyle questioned.

"Haha, Haha, Haha. Well what do you know your toy actually works Haha,Haha." The Joker said who was behind the boys.

"Aww crap!" Cartman said.

"Will boys and toys it seems we have a problem you want this device and I don't want to give it to you" the Joker teased.

"Kyle the rings" Cartman whispered but was given the cold solder.

"Please don't kill us" Stan begged.

"Kill you? I'm not going to kill you" the Joker lied

"You're not" Kyle said confused.

"Heavens no but there is a weight restriction on these vehicles and I'm afraid you three are justwhat much" the Joker said kicking the three boys of the roof of the car and watching them fall to the death.

"Aghhhhhhh!" The boys screamed as they fell to their deaths but suddenly... The boys found a familiar face had just saved them from a very Missey death. Batman had grappled the boys and they were hanging from the building Batman above them was pulling them up.

**Meanwhile in the DC universe**

"Okay Bane and Cheetah" Green lantern read out.

A read blur of light run down the hall to the cells and back again to Green lantern. "Cheek" The Flash said.

"Lex luthor and Sinestro" Green lantern read out.

The process was repeated and once again the villains were accounted for. "Cheek" the Flash said.

"Okay so it's just the Joker that managed to escape" Green lantern said.

"How'd he escape aging?" The Flash asked.

"Bat's said a blur of bile light took the Joker and those other children I was telling you about" Green lantern explained.

"Oh yeah as didn't you say one of those kids punched Batman in the balls. God I bet Superman was wetting himself" the Flash said

Green lantern's face went to one of joy to one of pure horror when he saw Batman standing behind Flash. "Your needed up front" Batman said to Flash scaring the shit out of him.

"OK let's go" the Flash said grabbing Green lantern and Batman and running them to the wheel.

In the cells Lex luthor was taking notice of the Flashes talk with Green lantern that it gave him an idea. "I noticed Green lantern didn't collect your power ring where is it?" Lex asked.

"The boy. He took it. He stole what is rightfully mine!" Snistro said.

"So we have both been embarrassed today" Lex said.

"I was not embarrassed! I was cheated! At my own game. What have you lost in the fight hah you're rich you can buy another suit, Kryptonite is replaceable for you I'm sure so tell me what have you got to be embarrassed about?" Snistro asked.

Lex turned around to face Sinistro then looked at him with angry eyes. "This was my plan it took me months to come up with such a genius plan. We were winning and we would have crushed those fools if it wasn't for those kids. How could I of seen that something like that would happen. Those kids will pay for what they did" Lex luthor said.

At the front of the Watch tower the Flash was hooked up on to an treand mile. That was connected to Batman which would hopefully copy the effect of the blue glow Batman saw. Which should allow Batman to rescue the Children and stop the Joker from causing too much chaos.

"You ready Bat's?" The Flash asked.

"Do it" Batman replied.

All the other heroes watched as Batman's body began to glow a very light blue. Then he disappeared.

**And now back to where we were**

"Where's the Joker!" Batman basically interrogated.

"We don't know dude he just tried to kill us then took of" Stan explained.

The Batman looked at the boy's judging if they were lying or not. "We need to find somewhere to hide out" Batman said walking away from the boys.

"We? What makes you think we want your help?" Cartman asked.

"You don't get a say" Batman said

The boys followed Batman for a while looking for a base of action but every where the boys suggested. Batman declined "its not dark enough it needs to be dark and creepy so no one wants to come down" Batman explained.

"Aww come on dude that one was at the bottom of a freaking black hole for fuck sake!" Cartman moaned.

"Hey Kyle, I think I have a theory where we might be" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"What's that then" Kyle asked.

"Well look around flying cars, talking robots, aliens on every corner you turn and even liveable black holes" Stan said.

"What's point Stan" Kyle said not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well this is ridiculous too much is happening at once. What I'm trying to say is I think we might be in..." Stan was interrupted when a big silver robot walked straight into him knocking him out cold.

"Bender! You dofus look what you've done now" leala said hitting him with her bag.

"Not my fault kid should of looked where he was going" Bender said chugging down a bottle of beer.

"Hey what's the... Hey! What the hell you doing" Cartman rushed over to Kyle and pretending to cry so that when he put his hand in Kyles pocket to take the power rings no one would find it suspicious.

"What happened here" Batman asked

"It was just an accident I'm sure he be fine" Leala said.

"We need to get him somewhere to rest" Stan said.

"You can take as to your base" Batman said.

"Our what?" Bender asked confused.

"He means Planet express dummy. Listen guys I'd love to help you out but I'm sure you have homes to go to right" Leala said

"No we are all homeless just a bunch of homeless kids and their dad that thinks he's a bat" Cartman manipulated Leala into thinking they were suffering and when Stan saw this he also joined in "our mom died last year stealing little scraps of food from every one it wasn't anything big just a grape or a slice of bread but she just wanted as to have a merry Christmas" Stan said faking a tear.

"Aww you poor things come on I'll get your brother patched up then I get a proper meal in you" leal said then bent down to pick Kyle up and made Bender Carry him.

**Else where**

The Joker was entertaining himself with the hover car that he stole earlier. "Man I have to tell you these things fly but there fast as they use to be" the Joker said flying around in all the lanes causing drivers to swirl and crash. "But there still reliable" the Joker used the head of a robot as a puppet to have conversation with himself. "Ha. That's true" the Joker said crashing through the building of Mom tech.

"What the hell! Well what are you idiots waiting for kill that incompetent fool!" Mom ordered.

The three sons aimed their guns at the robot and fired. Bits of bolts,nuts and screws flew everywhere until nothing was left. "That's more like it now where was I Nixon is dead and I Mom am taking over his Presidential duties starting with." Mom stopped talking when she released she was being ignored.

"Haha!Haha!Haha!Hahaha!" Moms sons were on the floor in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"What the? Stop laughing you idiots!" Mom slapped her sons which made them stop but only for a split second.

"Hahaha! I do love a good laugh don't you" the Joker said raising up from the hover at. One of Moms sons aimed his gun at the joker but couldn't fire straight because of the laughter. The Joker took the gun out his hand as the man fall to the floor.

"What have you done to them?" Mom asked.

" me? I didn't do anything it was them that fired a gun into an Joker poisoned robot causing it to release at invisible but deadly gas. Haha I didn't do anything Hahaha" the Joker said.

"What do you want" Mom asked.

"Its not what I want its what your do next your son's have 30 seconds left till my posing really hits them." The Joker taunted.

"So what do you want me to do?" Mom asked

"Hand over Your presidential status make the Joker president of the future" the Joker cheered.

"No" Mom said

"Its going to happen Hahee if your boys die I'll just blackmail you with your life. So the question is are they worth the risk will you save your son's or let them all die " the Joker taunted.

Mom got a form out of the draw and signed it then passed the form to the Joker he signed it then laughed his way back to the hover car and began to rise up. "Wait my sons you said you'd cure them" Mom screamed.

"No I said you can save them but I wasn't talking about your sons. Hahahahahahaha" the Joker flew of laughing like a mad man.

**The boys, the bat and now a robot**

"Batman and the professor had a long talk about the situation we in but these guys have decided to help us for now" Cartman told Stan and Kyle who were checking out the power rings Cartman left unguarded.

"Cartman you never said how good it feels to where these things" Stan said wearing the yellow ring.

"I think my ones broken its not doing anything" kyle said shaking his fist up and down to try and activate it.

"Do you even release what you're playing with that's one of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy and you're using it like children's toy Jesus have some respect" Cartman said to Stan and Kyle.

"How did you know all that?" Kyle asked

"The ring told me" Cartman replied.

"Attention all staff and guest's emergency meeting in the meeting room so get a move on" the professor spoke through the speakers.

Everyone arrived in the meeting room except for some. Batman,Cartman, Kyle and Stan sat one side of the table while Fry, Bender,Leela and the professor sat the other. "The reason I have called you all here is because Mom tech has been destroyed. Which means only one thing"

"We know professor it was on the news" Leela said

"Oh what, no wait ever since you four have entered the Planet express I took blood samples of you all while you were asleep and I found something disturbing. You four are not orphans" the professor said pointing the finger longer at the group.

"No we are not and I am so happy we don't have to lie anymore I hate lying" Kyle admitted.

"Who are you and why did you pretend to be orphans?" Leela asked.

"Hey! Don't be made at as would you of taken as in if we didn't give you that sad sob story?" Cartman asked.

"Oh my god you're making this ten times worse!" Stan yelled shouting everyone up.

Everyone was now looking at Stan waiting for him to say something. "We are from another universe our friend here is called Batman and yes from the DC universe its where we went before coming here but we didn't mean to come here or the DC universe it was just an accident" Stan explained.

"Hmm, so the four of you are not of this world then. Tell me why don't you just go home?" The professor asked.

"Because the Jokers on the loose and we are not going anywhere until we find him" Batman told them.

"Professor you can't believe all this I mean it's ridiculous do they even have any prof" Leela asked.

"Leela has a point your story would be more believable if you had anything to prove it" the professor asked.

Kyle and Stan signalled Cartman he knew they wanted him to show the professor the power rings but with the Batman sitting next to him it's not bloody likely.

"The only proof we have is a 6 foot bat" Cartman lied.

"I'm sorry but without proof your story is useless and their for I have to assume your." The professor stopped talking when the giant TV turned on behind him and an holograms of Nixon was on screen.

"My fellow Americans as you know my passing was a worldwide tragedy. Me leaving you doesn't mean the end for America as I introduce your new president. President Joker" the Hologram was shut down and the Joker walked in.

"Greetings New new York you know I've been in this town for 1 day and I haven't seen a single smile" the Joker said

"Change the channel Fry" Bendy ordered.

"I can't he's on all of them" Fry panicked.

"Now you New yorkers that are thinking owl sure he says he's going to make us laugh and keep as happy but he won't keep to it. Well I can tell you now once I've put a smile on your face its Never coming of. Hahahahahaha" the Joker shot the Camera bot and the Screen went black.

"That didn't look good" Fry said

"Its not, you wanted prof he's your prof and hes also the man that's going to whip out every living thing in New new York unless we stop him" Batman explained

**One more trip to DC**

The Watch tower had just had a blackout after sending Batman through. Super man and Cyborg went out into space to try and get the power back on. Green lantern and Flash were fighting of incoming storms of villains that were locked up but are now running free. Lex luthor and Sinistro went the opposite way than all the other villains avoiding the battle.

"You know Luthor I use to think you a coward for not fighting but now I see your tactics you use others to your advantage let them fight so you don't have to you are indeed a worthy allie." Snistro said.

"That would mean more to me have you had the intelligence to notice this before. Aww here we are I had to buy 13 different companies to make you but you're worth it" Luthor said climbing into the suit.

"What am I meant to do?" Snistro asked

"Stay close and you might just make it" Luthor said

Lex luthor and Sinistro made their way to the front of the Watch tower. "What are we doing here?" Snistro asked.

"You said you wanted revenge well let's go get some" Luthor said hacking into the watch tower until he found Batman's conudiants. Luthor activated the teleport and Sinestro and Luther began to glow blue. Super man came back to the Watch tower and saw Luthor and rushed at him only to go right through and hit a wall.

"Dam that's three now" Super man said.

**Next time Chapter 3 such a funny world we live in**

**Not much needs to be said except for shit hits the fan. I'm talking Joker robots not saying anything else.**

**Also if anyone has an idea of where to send the boys next just let me know in the comments box.**


	4. Chapter 4 Evil rings and the last laugh

**Adam west: hello fellow caped crusaders and welcome to another instalment of the Batman.**

**Cartman: hey this is South park you out lived wannabe**

**Me: What the hell are you two doing in here get out!**

**Adam west: I Am Batman (leaves room)**

**Cartman: Glad we got rid of him, now I've been meaning to speak to you about the upcoming Chapters**

**Me: Cartman get dafuck out!**

**Cartman: Weak (leaves room)**

**Me: sorry about that hope you enjoy this month's Chapter. **

**Chapter 3 Evil rings and the last smile**

The Planet Express crew and Batman were defeated all hope was lost. The Joker had finally won the future would became a hell full of smiling Zombies. The only people left that had a chance at stopping Joker we're now laughing mind controlled Zombies.

"HaHaHa! hehehe! Hahaha! Oh this was just too easy. I mean it only took a couple of days and the whole of New new York is under my control. HaHaHa, HaHaHa, HaHaHa and to make things even better I have Battsy to keep me company for the rest of your life. HaHaHa, HaHaHa, HaHaHa" The Joker laughed wrapping his arms around Batmans neck and swinging him back and forwards

**2 Hours earlier**

The professor has lead everyone into his office after witness the Joker's live television message. Their wasn't a door for the office you just walked right in. It couldn't really be classified as an office considering that there was no desk, papers, printer or anything that would make an office. No instead the room was spread out and had all sorts of different items which i had never seen before. The professor lead us over to this big telescope looking device except there was nowhere to look through.

"Okay if you lot are really telling the truth then the Multiverses portal you used. To travel here would of burned of some of our universe Atoms. Therefore using the Smelloscope I should be able to detect the burnt out Atoms." The professor said then placed his nostrils in the Smelloscope.

"Eww sick dude" Kyle said.

"Well professor?" Leela asked.

The professor pulled his nostrils out of the Smelloscope and turned to answer leela and the group. " Good news everyone"

"We were telling the truth weren't we" Stan said

"Yes I'm afraid so but that's not what I was talking about" the professor said.

"We wasting time talking we need go after the Joker and stop him before he causes any more chaos" Batman Ordered.

"We well but please listen while I was sniffing around for burnt up Multiverses Atoms I found something much more dangerous" the professor told them.

"What you sniff old man?" Bender asked.

"Hidrion florid and chemical X" the professor answered.

The rest of the group puzzled except Batman he seemed to known what these ingredients were.

"What's your point hidrion florid isn't even harmful" Batman asked.

Everyone looked at Batman for a moment shocked by his knowledge of chemistry. Then the professor moved to the other side of the room where he keeps all his doomsday weapons. "This is my point" the professor said slamming down a deactivated reality bomb.

"What is that?" Cartman asked.

"Its a weapon" Batman states glaring daggers at the professor.

"Yes its a weapon! Yes it has the power to wipe out this entire universe! I deactivated it I may be mad but I'm not crazy" the professor defended himself.

"How's it going to help us?" Kyle asked.

"Hopefully this things still working" the professor ignored Kyles question.

"What are you planning to do with it" Batman asked he didn't trust the professor.

"If I'm very careful I should be able to realise the chemical X compound that makes the bomb so powerful" the professor explained.

"What good will that do?" Fry asked.

"Wha? Oh it won't that's the whole idea if we can switch our Chemical X with err ..." The professor forgot the name of the nemesis they were plotting against.

"The Joker" Batman and Kyle screamed at the professor.

"Exactly anyway when the Chemicals are switched it render the bomb useless" the Professor explained.

"So no more bang?" Fry asked.

"Exactly no more bang" Fry repeated.

While the the gang plot against Joker Cartman snuck of outside. So he could feel the power of the fear corps ring. As Cartman walked to the balcony he started to slide the ring onto his finger but stopped when he saw the horrific view in front of him.

"Jesus Christ!?"

"Do we even know where the Joker is" Fry asked.

"My guess is the white house that's where I'd be if I was elected president" Leela joined in

"Of course it is you have no imagination you know that" Bender accused Leela.

"Oh and I suppose the robot knows everything about imagination." Leela mocked

"You guys! You guys!" Cartman called everyone over to the balcony. The ring was now hidden away in his pocket.

Below them was an army of laughing Jokerized robots. Every robot have a unrecognisable weapon attached to its side and every time someone was hit by the green beam they went completely mad started try killing each other. Green laughing gas flowed out of the Jokerbots behind making the streets barely visible and unwalkable without getting infected.

Batman, the boys and the Planet express crew could do nothing but watch as countless of innocent citizens were killing each other of. The Jokerbots front use to have a picture of Mom but the Joker has paint sprayed over it with his own image.

Up above flying in the sky was a Castle flying above in the sky crashing through all the cars. Causing thousands of hover cars to crash and fall to the ground. The Castle use to be shades of pink and purple but now the Joker resprayed it to look all different shades of green. On the sides, front and back. The Jokers face had been painted on but in the middle of the Jokers mouth was a blue sensor that scanned for life form's and exterminated them if they came to close.

"Holy shit" the boys said shocked.

"Joker" Batman said staring straight up at the Castle.

"What are we going to do about the robots?" Fry asked

"Well we boned" Bender said.

**Adam west: In another part of town at the same moment Lex luthor and Sinestro are exploring New new York. Unaware of the Jokers presence.**

Lex luthor Earths smartest man, world genius and use to be President. Had just arrived in New New York outside City hall which now has thousands of bullet holes going through it and a spray painted Joker face all across the front of the building. The Streets were fogged up with toxic green Joker laughing gas and when Luthor saw this he quickly turned his space helmet on made of an unbreakable glass. The helmet covered his whole face but allowed him to breath from inside. The helmet also held a cure for the Joker's laughing gas as well as two mini barrels of oxygen one of which Luthor is using.

"The Joker is here we may be able to use that to our advantage" Luthor said looking down at Sinestro who now had Robot legs which luthor managed to engineer for him

"Ha! His gas doesn't ha ha effect haha ha hall he me ha ha" Sinestro was being killed by the Jokers gas.

"Dam! God damn you!" Luthor picked Sinestro up and run into City hall with him.

Once they were inside Luthor got out of his suit and detached the helmets gas department and made Sinestro breath it in. It knocked him out and stopped him from laughing but he wasn't dead.

"Your lucky I need you alive but god dam it now I can't go outside and we stuck here until that blasted gas clears!" Luthor moaned.

Hours passed and a swarm of Joker bots have burst down the front door looking for signs of life to exterminate. Luthor was at the back reading about the futures history and did Not notice the incoming gave Sinestro the perfect opportunity to escape, find the kids, kill the kids and get his Corps ring back. He climbed into Luthor battle suit and switched the weapon system on and charged outside leaving Luthor to defend himself. The Suit no longer had the helmet attached to it but Jokers gas seemed to be non effective on him now. Sinestro didn't waste time fighting the Jokers robots instead he just ran right past them. Sinestro was now miles away from City hall and was focused on his original goal getting his ring back.

**Adam West: and now we return to our fellow hero's who are now getting ready to take action well most of them**

"This is Bull crap! why the hell can't we come with you to stop the Joker ?" Cartman asked.

"Because the streets are full of the Jokerbots who are all armed with the most powerful guns on the planet. That turns any one thats hit into mind controlled gas is everywhere and the Castle is flying and you can't fly. Most importantly is that we can't afford to baby sit a bunch of defenseless kids. If we too busy looking after our own backside" The professor answered.

"Oh yeah" Cartman got caught up in the mood and was about to show them all the power rings but Kyle overtook him.

"But you can't Fly neither so how are you getting up there" Kyle asked.

"Surely you've noticed the huge green space ship" Bender said.

"We not taking the spaceship" Batman said

"What! Why?" Fry asked.

The professor grabbed Fry and showed him the destruction that was happening above them. The Jokers Castle was making a fireworks show out of the exploding ships that dared to try and pass.

"That's why every time someone gets close to it he just blows them up" the professor explained.

"We need to be smart which is why we going the long way round" Batman said leaving the room.

The Professor followed Batman out Leaving the kids with Fry,Bender and Leela. Batman lead the Professor to the basement where a small lava pit could be seen in the centre of the room. Batman grabbed the Professor and used his grapple gun to grapple up to the small Cave above them. Batman released the Professor as he put his gas mask on and gave a spare to the Professor which would normally be saved for Robin.

"Your sure this gargoyle of yours will allow as entry" Batman asked.

"To be honest I have no idea Zulu can be very unpopular at times but he did save my life once." The Professor said looking around the cave.

A sharp piercing screech rattled the cave making bits fall from the top. A giant black shadow figure flew towards the Professor with its claws out ready to attack. Fortunately Batman was also armed and ready to attack as he throw smoke pellets in the gargoyles eye temporary blinding the giant bird. While Zulu was blinded the Professor and Batman run pass. The Professor kept running while Batman stopped running to face the beast.

"That was unnecessary" Zulu said

"You? You talk" Batman asked shocked and confused.

"Of course I do and may I say don't like having those things thrown in my eyes and I'd rather you never do that aging" Zulu said glaring down at Batman.

"Why did you attack us?" Batman asked

"He didn't he doesn't understand violence" the Professor explained.

"What?"

"I removed his knowledge of violence so I could keep him as a pet" the Professor explained.

"But that's just wrong it's unnatural" Batman said a little horrified.

The Professor ignored Batman and asked Zulu if they Could use his cave he complied but no one else could enter. The Professor and Batman continued to wander down the cave. They Came to a halt in the caves when their path split into three. One carried on the way they were going, the other one was a brown square hatch that seemed to be unlocked and would probably led somewhere dangerous. The other was a giant hole with half a ladder attached to it and below then was a river of toxic river.

"We can't go down there the water will turn into disgusting, horrible mutants you know like Leela" the Professor explained.

"We should go up here if we don't find anything interesting we can just come back down" Batman said pulling the hatch down.

"Okay but use your grapple I can't do stairs" the Professor said as Batman grappled them up.

"Okay this is the place" the Professor said looking around the inside of City hall.

Inside the building were a bunch of book shelves and on everyone was a file for an invention going all the way back to 2000. Batman and the Professor were here to look for a way on to the Jokers castle. The Professor was confident that he could build whatever they only problem was they don't know what they need.

"This is the place that can get us on to the Jokers Castle" Batman asked

"Yes we just need to find it"

"What?" Batman said

"Well it was never really named so we can't look for it that way. I think the best thing to do is to start at Atom splitting projects and work your way up" the Professor said

"What does this thing do?" Batman asked

"Arghh! You think that will stop me you stupid tin men!" Batman heard the voice scream and went to chase down the source and was surprised with what he saw.

"Well you just gonna stand there and stare or you going to do something!" Luthor said firing plasma blasts at the robots he was not in his suit and was armed with a giant plasma gun the same he used to take down Superman earlier except now there was no Kryptonite

"How did you get here?" Batman asked throwing explosive Batarangs blowing up multiple Jokerbots.

"I tried escaping the watchtower with no where to go I hacked into your teleport conodonts and here I am" Luthor explained.

"Anyone else come with you" Batman asked using his electric shock gloves to power down the Jokerbots.

Batman and Luthor had cleared all the Jokerbots and the Jokers castle was now flying above them. A hologram of the Joker was projected above them on all the working T.v screens and on all sides of the Jokers castle.

"Attention New New Yorker's its come to my attention that some party poopers might have the bright idea of trying to stop my fun I know Therefore I set you a challenge Robots, Aliens, Mutants and Simple minded humans you all have 1 hour until I make New New York into New new dust. Hahaha hahaha HaHaHa ha." The Joker said then disappeared from all the screens.

"What the hell was that?" Luthor asked.

"Joker he knows, he has a bomb powerful enough to whip out the whole universe and he's going to use it" Batman said.

"Then we need to stop him" Luthor said.

"Come with me" Batman lead Luthor to the Professor who now seemed to be having trouble putting something together.

"You found it Professor" Batman asked.

"Well no but I found something that might help" the Professor passed the blueprints to Batman but Luthor took them of him.

"Fascinating a short range teleport gun tell me how do you keep the Atoms from disembarking when reentering" Luthor asked

"It's simple really by using a Atom cambasturo to separate the Atoms we can then guide the Atoms with a Sun hollower allowing safe exit and entry into the chosen destination" the Professor explained.

"Ahh and you plan to use this to get into the Joker castle" Luthor asked.

"Yes but there's one problem" the Professor said.

"What is it Professor?" Batman asked.

"The way the Teleport gun works is that you shoot what you want teleported and then a green outline forms around the chosen object. You then must choose where you want that object teleported and shoot where you want the chosen object to reenter" The Professor explained.

"You mean someone's going to have to risk going up there isn't there another way" Luthor asked.

"There's probably thousands of ways to get up there but we don't have the time to figure them out. Professor call your crew tell them to bring the ship round. Lex start studying this Future technology you're going to need to know what you're doing when you're up there" Batman ordered. The Professor walked of and called his crew up to inform them of the situation.

"What do you mean when I'm up there?" Lex asked.

"I don't know how you got here frankly I don't care but you're the only one out of all of us that might actually stand a chance of getting to the Joker alive" Batman explained.

"What makes you think he won't just shoot me down like he has with every other ship that's come by that mad man" Luthor said with slight anger in his voice.

"Because you two are the complete opposite of each other you're the Earths smartest man and not one hint of madness runs over you. While the Joker is smart in his own warped way and he is violently crazy. Its like they say opposites attract" Batman explained.

"This all just theory you have no real proof that the Joker won't just fire his missiles at me as soon as he notices the ship" Luthor asked.

"He will but I know you your thinking right now if you stop the Joker your be honoured. Saviour of the universe there be a parade in your name a ten foot golden statue. Built in your honour so no one would ever forget what you did. Maybe they even offer you a place to stay you're never see Super man aging" Batman said predicting exactly what Luthor was thinking.

"...Fine but if this doesn't work and he kills me its on your head" Lex said walking away to find the Professor to learn more on future technology.

**Adam west: the planet express crew and the boys were now in the ship being chased down by the Jokers Castle.**

"Jesus Christ! That ass hole nealy had us then" Cartman said looking out the window next to Kyle.

"You think we should use the rings" Kyle asked.

"What good would that do we can't attack him from inside here. Besides I don't think the rings well have much effect against well that" Stan said pushing Cartman over so he could seat down.

"God dammit! What the hell are we meant to do then" Cartman screamed.

"Fry Bender get to the attack pods I try steer the ship into the City you two shoot the castles weapons of" Leela ordered

Fry and Bender got into the pod's and started firing laser beams at the Jokers castle at first it had no effect but one lucky shot took out the front tarrant.

"Yes! Go Bender go Bender its your birthday" Bender celebrated.

"Ha they shot it fuck yeah!" Cartman cheered

"Yeah but where'd it go?" Kyle asked looking out the window for the Castle.

Leela quickly pulled the brakes as the Jokers Castle flew up right in front of them causing the ship to swing out of control. Luckily Leela managed to get the ship back under control just In time. There was no damage to the ship except all weapon systems were down and the ship was now completely defenseless .

"Ha haha haha! That was fun unfortunately I don't have any more time to play with you guys Hahahaha say hi to Batman for me Haha HaHaHa." The Joker said from the Jokers castle on the T.v screens flying of and dropping dozen of Jokerbots around City hall.

"Shit what do we do we're surrounded" Fry panicked.

"There's no need to panic everyone the Jokers robots don't know we're in here. We just have to think of a way to get in to City hall while avoiding them." Leela said trying to calm everyone down.

Cartman looked through the window and saw dozen by dozen of the Jokers robots keeping them away from City hall. He know he could clear the path with the ring but at the same time feared that the Planet express crew would rat him out. Cartman looked outside again but this time he felt fear for what would happen if they didn't get to City hall soon and the Joker blows us all up to kingdom Kong. Cartman got up of his seat and marched over to Fry ready to make a huge risk.

"We can get through the robots but only if you can keep a secret" Cartman said looking up at Fry

"What? How would you be able to get pass one never mind a swam. Sit back down kid the adults are thinking." Fry said pushing Cartman away.

Cartman pulled out the Two corps rings from his pocket as the Planet express crew ignored him. He handed Kyle the Fear corps ring while Cartman slid the Greed corps ring on. Both Kyle and Cartman changed into a different colors. Kyle was now wearing a black and yellow spandex kind of suit while Cartman was the same style but the color was instead orange.

"Hey ass hole maybe your listen now!" Cartman said tapping Fry on the shoulder. Causing him to jump when he turned round. Cartman was face to face with him hovering in front glaring daggers into his eyes.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" Fry said backing of.

"You don't need to know how it works just no that we can save you for a price" Cartman said licking his lips.

"So what do you say we save your lives you keep our secret" Kyle said his eyes glowing yellow fire.

"Batman must never find out or he take them away from me their mine Goddamit! Mine!" Cartman screamed.

"Guys the robots have noticed the ship if your gonna do something do it now" Fry said looking out the window.

Cartman and Kyle hovered over to the space ships door Cartman was about to open it when Kyle stopped him. "Watch what we do to these tin cans and no that this will be your fate if you go back on your word" Kyle threatened.

Kyle and Cartman left the ship only to see thousands of Jokerbots surrounding City hall. "Before we start you haven't told me how exactly do you use these things?" Kyle asked.

"Just imagine something anything and use your ring to make it real see let me show you" Cartman said using his orange corps ring to form a giant gun that shot out giant bullets at the Jokerbots taking out a massive chunk of robots.

"Why do you think this gas isn't affecting us?" Kyle a yellow baseball bat to smash the Jokerbots to pieces.

"I imagine its because of the rings we'd probably be dead without them we can never give them back" Cartman said pushing a giant orange sword though multiple robots.

Kyle hovered up high in the sky and when he was high enough he brung down a thousand yellow screws from the sky cutting the robots in half. All the robots have been permanently deactivated all that remains was to clear the Joker gas. Cartman formed a giant orange fan from his ring to clear all the Joker gas. Cartman and Kyle could see the Planet express crew and Stan leaving the ship and making their way to City hall.

"You think that's enough if not I can just place a yellow dome round the Ship and City hall so they can't get in aging" Kyle suggested.

"Yes do that. No! No wait Batmans In there he might see it we can't risk that let's just get them everyone in quickly" Cartman said.

"Why are you so scared of him? Your fear will slow us down. Why do we even need to protect these fools when we could just fly up there and get the device ourselves." Kyle said staring into Cartmans greed filled eyes.

"What about Stan?" Cartman asked. Minutes of silence past as Kyle and Cartman actually consider leaving Stan and the others. "Stans a lost course we only have two rings so we don't really need Stan anyway" Kyle answered his answer shocked Cartman.

"I'm surprised of you Kyle willing to give up your bff and everyone else and for what. You're probably expecting me to say yes to this after all I am a racist, homophobic, bastard and Cartman doesn't think anything of his friends anyway. The truth is Kyle the only reason you're wielding that ring is because your my friend and so is Stan." Cartman said taking of his corps ring and placing it in his hand in front of Kyle.

"If you're serious about your friends holding you back then here take this. You should know if you do take it you're proving me right about every insult I've ever thrown at you please prove me wrong." Cartman said holding out the orange corps ring.

Kyle looked down at the corps ring and couldn't stop thinking how much more powerful he be with it. Kyle took the orange corps ring from cartman and looked at it with glime. He then looked at Cartman and noticed he seemed disappointed. Kyle didn't want to leave his friends but this power was too addictive. Kyle slide the yellow corps ring of and went to take the orange one but Cartman closed his hand and punched Kyle in the face knocking him back. Before Kyle had a chance to recover Cartman placed his hand over Kyle's mouth and nose. Slowing down his breathing and knocking him out. Cartman retrieved both the rings and carried Kyle to City hall.

"Sorry Kyle but I've already lost one friend I'm not losing another. Besides both the rings are Mine! You greedy jew" Cartman said carrying Kyle back to City hall to inform the others. Cartman caught up to Leela and the rest who were entering City hall. When Stan saw Kyle he quickly bombarded Cartman with accusations of betrayal but Cartman just left him on the ship to look after Kyle.

"So the ships okay then" Luthor asked Leela who was passing the keys to him.

"Yeah except the weapon systems down but that shouldn't effect the plan" Leela said.

"Wait what the fuck are you doing here!?" Cartman asked but was completely ignored as Luthor marched off to the ship.

"Batman, hello anyone someone tell me what the hell's going on!" Cartman screamed but everyone ignored him.

The Professor was finally done with the Teleport gun and it was now ready for the mission. "Okay my friend just aim and fire" the Professor said handing Luthor the Teleport gun.

"Who am I sending up there besides the Batman of course" Luthor asked.

"Just myself and my crew Fry, Leela and Bender" the Professor said.

"So I can't come along on this mission neither. God damn it! Screw you guys!" Cartman moaned walking off.

Luthor fired the Teleport gun at the Planet express crew and Batman then proceeded into the ship. Luthor flew the ship towards the Jokers Castle the Joker appeared on the Castle to confront Luthor. "Warning, warning baldy must not enter the Jokers castle. If he does I'll eat he's here HaHaHa. Hang on a minute Luthor I just need to kill you it make things a lot simpler but not as much fun Hahahaha" The Joker said firing missiles out of the Jokers castle .

Luthor had to do all sorts of techniques to dodge the missiles and wasn't perfectly sure on the control's of the ship neither. Lucky Luther knew the basics and was doing fine until one of the missiles shot the ships tile router of. "Holy shit dude!" a muffled figure screamed that was hidden under a blanket in the back of the ship frightened.

"Who's back there?" Luthor asked while desperately trying to escape two missiles that have locked on to him.

"Me Stan I just came up here to hide and stay out of the way while everyone tries saving the world. What the hells going on?" Stan said moving closer to the front of the ship.

"With any luck we're about to save the world" Luthor said crashing through the Jokers castle making the missiles hit the Castle but not enough to sink it.

Luthor and Stan were a little dazed but nothing serious Luthor got up of the seat but as soon as he did the ship started to swing back. Luthor quickly grabbed Stan and jumped through the windshield of the ship. The ship slowly lost its footing and eventually feel of the Jokers castle making a heavy landing to the ground below.

"Let that be the only thing we lose today" Luthor said looking down the hole.

Luthor and Stan wandered down the halls of the Jokers castle. Until they came across the robot room where all the Jokerbots are kept and made. Luthor decided to ignore the Joker Bots in fear of waking them up. Stan didn't know what to think of all the Jokerbots neither so he just followed Luther. Stan was confused he remembered when Lex luthor had tried to kill him and his friends but now he just witnessed him save his life. He didnt no what to think of Luthor so he decided to stay quiet and follow.

The next room Luthor came across was also full of robots but not the Jokers. They were innocent one looked like the devil but had been deactivated. Another was golden coloured and screwed down on a moving bed. The robot looked Roman themed and was also deactivated all the robots in the room has been deactivated or killed it was a room of robotic corps. "Hey these don't look like they belong to the Joker what are they doing?" Stan asked looking up at Luthor for a response but instead Luthor ignored him.

Luthor and Stan continued to walk down the hall until they finally found a safe spot to teleport the others. Luthor was about to fire the Teleport gun when he saw a dark shadowy figure standing in the shadows. The figure came out of the shadows and it was reviled as the Joker. "Lexy, Lexy,Lexy what are you doing in my Castle" the Joker said moving closer to Luthor.

Luthor didn't bother to answer the Joker he just kept his grip on the Teleport gun and stayed in front of Stan. "You brung a guest I see, hey kid remember me hee hee. Funny I recall throwing you and your friends of a moving hover car Hahahaha. I didn't know kids could fly ha tell me kid could you survive a second drop" the Joker threatened Stan with a sick smile on his face.

Luthor pushed the Joker away from Stan and resumed to business. "I'm not here to stop you Joker no I want to make a deal" Luthor said shocking Stan and a little bit the Joker.

"Really you aren't just taking me for a fool because I was watching you down there. Nixon had cameras installed in just about everything and everyone and I know you're working with Batman." The Joker said pulling out his gun the same that killed Kenny.

"Yes I was working with Batman gaining his trust but I don't want to stop you. Why would I when I could use you to destroy the dark knight once and for all" Luthor said handing the Joker the Teleport gun.

"HaHaHa! Hahahaha! What my dear Lexy do you want in return" Joker asked taking the Teleport gun from Luthor

"The device that took you here where is it I wish to examine it" Luthor asked

The Joker placed his gun back in his pocket and rummaged around for the device when he pulled it out he gave it to Luthor.

Stan was confused about what was going on he just wanted him to kill the Joker. Stop the bomb and get of this Castle and go home. Most of all Stan wanted Kenny back he had been trying to be strong for a long time but seeing that maniac pull the same bloody gun out. With Kenny's blood still smothered all over it this just made Stan so angry. Now to make things worse Luthor is betraying us before my very eyes and there's nothing I can do about it. No I can't let him do this I won't let the Joker take anymore of my friends.

Stan saw his chance as both the villains were distracted by their own obsessions and victories. As the Joker continued to laugh away Stan quickly swiped the Jokers gun and pulled it on the two Villains. "What are you doing boy?" Luthor said with his hands held in the air.

"You betrayed us you see us all dead for that thing! I thought you were my friend you saved my life for gods sake. I can't let you do this" Stan said then shot Luthor in the knee.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" Luthor screamed in agony as the Joker jumped up and down laughing his head of.

Stan slowly moved the gun over to the Joker only this time it was aimed at his head. "you killed my friend and you're probably killing thousands of people as we speak. You killed Kenny! You Bastard! You deserve to die." Stan screamed

Stan was about to fire the gun at Joker but found he was having trouble doing so. Shooting Luthor was easy because I didn't want him dead but the Joker. I want the Joker beyond dead for what he's done but I can't do it I can't kill him. I'm sorry Kenny I can't avenge you I thought I'd be strong enough the truth is I'm just a coward.

"Hey hot stuff I'd love for you to stay and chat but I got friends coming round and their go Crazy if I'm not there to greet then." The Joker said dragging Lex along with him as he left Stan to seal with an oncoming swarm of Jokerbots.

Stan tried shooting the Jokerbots but when he did a bright red flag came out of the barrel of the gun with the words Ha Ha on the flag in yellow. The only option left was to run Stan ran all the way back down the hall and past the room with the deactivated robots. Stan tried passing the Joker Bot room but a couple of Joker bots came out and captured Stan.

...

In another part of the castle the Joker was tucking Luthor and the device in an escape pod. Luthors bullet wound had not been treated and the Joker didn't seem up to playing surgery. Joker fired the pod and watched it go until it was out of sight. A happy fought came to the Joker as he held the key to his enemy's demise. At that moment two Jokerbots came in holding Stan above them presenting him to Joker. "Well done my mechanical Jokers just place him down there and be on your way. HaHaHa HaHaHa its all coming together." The Joker said rubbing his hands together.

"Why don't you just kill me its obvious that you want to" Stan said.

"I do I really do want to kill you but alas I can not... Yet" the Joker said giving Stan an evil smile.

"So you're just going to wait for the bomb then. What's the point of the Teleport gun if you're not going to use it" Stan asked.

"I'm not waiting any longer Batmans been taking his time but he has to hurry up now and finish the game." The Joker teased then placed tape over Stans mouth.

The Joker made sure everything was ready for his final dance with the bat. Then fired the Teleport gun multiple times at the floor in front of him and waited for the fun to begin. It didn't take long for the Planet express crew and Batman to Teleport up here. "Greetings! Batman and friends allow me to introduce you to the end of the universe." The Joker said setting in a classical reading chair in front of them.

The Joker sat in a old man's reading chair wrapped up on a purple dressing gown with a joke book in his hand. Next to him was Stan tied up and gagged sitting on a kids chair with multiple disintegrators pointing at him which only go of when activated by the Jokers trigger.

"Joker what have you done?" Batman asked.

"What this its just a little something I whipped up because I knew you were coming. Heehee and I thought I'd show you my appreciation by getting rid of one of the most annoying brats I've ever met. I mean you'd like that right Bats right or I could spare him if you all just stay still." The Joker pushed the button on his joke book and the walls slide up revealing rows of Jokerbots on each side.

"You won't get away with this Joker I won't let you" Batman threatened.

"Enough talk time to... Fire!" The Joker bots fired their laser beams at Batman and the Planet express crew.

Stan watched as they all fell to the ground and Joker walked over to Batman's body and whispered something in his ear. Stan was shocked when Batman and the planet express crew raised from the dead. It gave him hope that was until he saw they wasn't fighting the Joker in fact they seemed to be serving him. This horrified Stan especially when he saw the batman get down on his knees and let the Joker use him as a footStool. It left Stan thinking if Batman and the Planet express crew have failed then who else is there.

**Adam west: well the Joker certainly have put one over the dynamic team now. Never fear for an unlikely pair may still have the power to save the day.**

Back at City hall Cartman and Kyle are having trouble looking for Stan and are starting to get worried. "Stan you asshole where are you!" Cartman called for his friend but was met with deadly silence instead of a response.

"I don't think that's going to help Cartman" Kyle said placing a hand on his shoulder to try calm him down.

That just made it worse though as Cartman grabbed Kyles hand and twisted it round until Kyle found himself unable to move that arm. "Cartman what the hell are you doing?" Kyle asked. Cartman ignored him as he pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch me! Just moments ago you were complaining that Stan is holding us back and now he's gone! Don't think I'm falling for this bullshit trick of yours Kyle." Cartman raged at Kyle then released his grip on him.

Cartman was very shocked when Kyle punched him in the face. It brought Cartman out of his angry and annoyed mood and allowed him to actually see Kyle. He was in tears had a bruise mark on the left side of his check. From where Cartman just pushed him but most importantly he seemed upset. Which means Kyle actually did care he's not the Kyle Cartman witnessed earlier

"I told you already I didn't say that stuff it wasn't me it was the ring. I haven't kidnapping, hurt or killed Stan he's my best friend for god sake. I already lost Kenny. Why would I want to lose the rest of you." Kyle said drying his tears.

"Okay I'm sorry but if not you and he's not hidden in City hall then where else can he be." Cartman asked

The boys thought for a moment until out of the blue Kyles phone started to vibrate. Kyle answered the phone but before he had a chance to answer voices on the other end were splurging out making the sound all static. Kyle quickly switched to speaker and stayed very quiet

"Oh this was just too easy. I mean it only took a couple of days and the whole of New new York is under my control. HaHaHa, HaHaHa, HaHaHa and to make things even better I have Battsy to keep me company for the rest of your life. HaHaHa, HaHaHa, HaHaHa. Now who's ready for the fireworks Professor how's it coming" the voice on the other end asked which Cartman and Kyle could clearly make out as the Joker.

"Haha haha the bombs ready just need to press the big red button. HaHaHa HaHaHa." The Jokerized Professor said handing the Joker the bomb.

The line went dark as the voices went dark. Kyle and Cartman now understood what has happened. Somehow Stan had gotten on to the Jokers Castle and they need to rescue him. Cartman knew he didn't have a choice as much as he hated the idea he had to give Kyle the yellow corps ring aging. "You promise not to run of when this is all over and to give the ring back" Cartman said handing Kyle the ring.

"I promise when this is all over I never wear that ring aging" Kyle said taking the ring from Cartman. Kyle and Cartman put the rings on as they changed into their different suits. Cartman and Kyle flew up to the Jokers Castle making sure to dodge all the missiles.

As the pair made their way up to the Jokers castle the Joker was making a farewell speech for the end of the universe. A long dinner table laid in front of the Joker with him at the front. Batman is at the other end of the table with the bomb placed in front of him. The Planet express crew were also seated at the table but no rope or gags bound them down just mind control. And Stan is sat at the kids table which is wired to explode if Stan gets a of his seat

"And I miss the way it feels to beat a poor defenseless boy to death with a crowbar. I miss my dear baby girl Harley and of cause all my other Arkham palls in Gotham. You know what I. Really miss though? You Bats I miss this little dance of ours aww how its been fun shame it has to end really but all good things must come to an end. Now Batman if you well end the universe." The Joker finished his speech and ordered Batman to destroy the universe.

Just as the order was given Kyle and Cartman came smashing through the Jokers castle windscreen. Glass went everywhere as two began to untie the Planet express crew. "HaHaHa Fry,Leela,Bender get them and Bat's I don't want to keep repeating my self destroy the universe already" the Joker said giving Batman an extra dose of mind control.

Batman slammed his fist down on the button and nearly hit it but Kyle held his fist's back with the yellow corps ring. Leela tried to flying kick Cartman but he just throw him into a pile of Jokerbots. Bender and Fry run for him but all Cartman had to do was hover up and they run into each other knocking each other out. The Professor wasn't much of a threat which means all that's left was Batman and the Jokerbots. As swarms of Jokerbots ran in Kyle started to struggle holding Batman back and was losing the fight. Cartman used his ring to use a cannon balls and demolished most of the remaining robots leaving only the Joker. The Joker was sitting next to Stan at the Kids table with a gun pointed at Stan.

"Well done kids its moments like these that make me proud to be an American" the Joker said

"I'm gonna kill you" Cartman threatened.

"Why does everyone want to kill me today I just don't get it" the Joker said scratching his hair.

Cartman charged at the Joker ready to send the crazed clown to hell. Cartman quickly stopped when he saw Joker reload his gun and realised it was pointed at Stan. "That's more like it now this is what we gonna do. Your friend over there can't hold Bats for much longer but kill me he won't have to" Joker said.

"I thought you never ask" Cartman said sarcastically.

"Me and peep squeak here are both setting on a baby chair depending on who gets up one will blow, bang! Your task is to figure out who you'll be killing today before Batman kills us all HaHaHa haha haha haha." The Joker explained.

Cartman was shocked by how mad this lunatic really is he really expects me to play this game of his. He probably shoot Stan if i don't play though at least this way there's a 50\50 chance. Cartman thought for a second about who to make get up maybe Jokers chair is connected to Stan so that when the Joker gets up Stan blows up. Or maybe Stan has the trigger under his chair so if Stan gets up Joker finally dies. I don't no I don't know what to do god help me I don't want to kill my own friend.

"Well orange have you made your choice" the Joker asked

Cartman was about to reply but behind him Batman had broken free of Kyles yellow chains but instead of pressing the button. Batman run to the Joker pissed of because of the mind control. Batman grabbed Joker and started to lift the Joker of the seat but Joker grabbed the seat to pull himself back down. "Are you mad! You nearly killed me just then" the Joker screamed.

"Wait so if you get up your blow up that means if Stan gets up he'll blow up" Cartman figured the Jokers puzzle out.

"Err now look what you've done you just had to go and spoils my-" Joker was silent when Batman knocked him unconscious by repeatedly punching him in the face.

"What's going on" Batman asked.

"The Jokers wired a bomb underneath both their chairs the one that gets goes bang" Cartman explained.

"Then all we need to do is get the Joker of that chair" Kyle suggested hovering behind them.

"No! That's not how it works" Batman said.

"What do you mean that's not how we do thing's he has to die!" Kyle screamed raising his arm up to use the ring but Batman throw a Batarang at him scaring his right cheek.

Cartman noticed the Planet express crew were waking up and he prepared to fight. "Hey is someone gonna give us a hand or what" Bender said trying to crawl out of the derbre.

Cartman and Batman flew over to help while Kyle stayed with the Joker. Cartman and Batman helped everyone out of the mess. While they did that Kyle placed his fist underneath the Jokers chin ready for what comes next. "You killed Kenny, you just tried to kill Stan. According to the Batman no matter how many you kill or harm there's No Way he'll ever allow anyone to kill you because its not right Ha don't make me laugh"Kyle whispered into the Jokers ear.

Kyle used the yellow corps ring to piece the Jokers skull with a huge nail shaped claw. The yellow claw slowly entered the top of the Jokers chain allowing blood to split out. Then Kyle moved the claw deeper slicing the Jokers brain in two until it finally broke through the top of the Jokers skull. Kyle pushed the dead Joker of the chair making the chair explode and his body. The Joker was nothing but a mashed up fiery corps now. Batman, Cartman and the rest of the crew heard the explosion and ran over to confront Kyle.

" what happened here?" Leela asked.

"You killed him" Batman accused.

"Yes now Stan can get of that fucking chair!" Kyle said pointing to Stan.

"You can't just kill him it makes you just as bad" Batman said.

"Hahaha no it doesn't! You're so stupid! Don't you see the longer you keep him alive the more innocent people are going to die! I just stopped that from happening so I'd appreciate it if you'd quit the lecture on the no killing rule! If you just killed him the first time you two met nobody would died today!" Kyle screamed.

Batman knew that everything that kid just said was right but he lives by a code and their are no exceptions. He swore he would bring down every crime in Gotham and outside of Gotham so right or wrong the kids going down. Batman picked Kyle up but Kyle used his yellow ring to escape.

"It doesn't matter if you think you killed him for the right reason at the end of the day you still killed him which is why I'm taking you in" Batman said to Kyle who were both preparing to fight.

"You think you can take me! You fool you're inviting your death upon yourself" Kyle said hovering up in the air.

Kyle charged at Batman as Batman throw smoke pellets into his eyes. Batman fired his claw gun up into the smoke to pull Kyle down but when it grabbed nothing it came back down. Batman looked around the room for Kyle and found that everyone was disappearing right in front of his eyes. Bender Leela and Fry were all there panicking and then poof gone Batman couldn't believe his eyes. The only person left besides himself was Stan.

"Oh not aging" was the last words Batman heard until he disappeared.

**Adam west : now we come to I final part of this month's chapter. For the last bit we are back with Luthor this scene takes place just before our hero's stated disappearing.**

I can't believe my luck a bullet wound to the leg check, trapped in escape pod check, given a multiverse travel device that doesn't even work check" Luthor moaned.

Luthor held on to the escape pod as it began to shake Luthor saw his chance as the door had swung open by the sudden disturbances. Luthor jumped out of the small gap and landed in the road of a deserted high way. Luthor looked up to see what had freed him from the pod. It was none other than Sinestro not that you could tell his whole body had been replaced with robotic parts. He towered over Luthor and was probably twice the size of two Dark sides and the strength of ten Banes The only thing that had not changed was his face though it looked odd with a small pink head sitting on top of a monstrosity.

"Sinestro is that. Is that really you?" Luthor asked though he was quite sure he already knew the answer.

"In the flesh or what's left of it" Sinestro said in a mechanical voice.

"The Joker gave me this it doesn't work though we all going to die if someone doesn't stop that mad man" Luthor passed Sinestro the device.

Sinestro looked at the device then used his robotic hand to melt the device by sending out little flames through his hand."what are you doing!" Luthor yelled in frustration.

"The devices a fake the Joker freaked you I suggest you spend your last minutes on earth making peace with your obsession." Sinestro said walking of.

Luthor looked at the Jokers castle hoping that the Joker missed something out and that Batman managed to defeat him. Luthor quickly gives up on that hope when he realise that its impossible he made it so himself. Luthor turned around to say goodbye to Sinestro only to see a blue energy circling Sinestro until he was fully covered top to bottom at which point he disappeared. Luthor was shocked and confused with what he just witnessed. He became even more so when he noticed the blue energy was now surrounding him. Luthor didn't feel scared no instead he was interested he wasn't going to die anymore and now he had a new mystery to look forward to.

"Interesting" was the last thing Luthor said before he disappeared.

**This is not Adam west speaking did you like that narration I added in please comment below. Or if you have an idea of somewhere else to take the boys then leave a comment below. If you just want to tell me I've done a good or bad job then leave a review even if you didn't like the story it helps with my writing. Also just to let you know this isn't the only story I've written. To see the other story's just click on the link above labeled harvey 1997**

**The next couple of chapters will be getting a little complex. The next chapter will be posted some time in between the next three months. Sorry for the long wait but I do have a life I promise I do. :-) **

.

.


End file.
